ursosemcursofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Wiki Ursos sem Cursos
'''''Seja bem-vindo(a) ao Ursos sem Cursos!''''' '''''Sobre a série em Geral!''''' '''''Ursos sem Curso''''' é uma série animada de televisão americana criada por Daniel Chong e exibida na Cartoon Network. O show segue três ursos que são irmãos a quais seus nomes são Grizzly Bear (Pardo no Brasil), Panda Bear (Somente Panda no Brasil) e Ice Bear (Urso Polar), e as suas tentativas desajeitadas de integrar com o mundo humano na área da Baía de São Francisco. O show foi instirado em uma série de webcomics chamados "The Three Bare Bears", que apresentam o mesmo enredo de Ursos Sem Curso, e coincidentemente também foi criado por Daniel Chong. Também, wikia criado por Lucas Alonso. '''''Personagens''''' '''''Ursos''''' * '''[[Urso Pardo|Pardo]]''' (''Grizzly,'' no áudio original) é um urso-pardo, líder do grupo. Ele é divertido e bastante alegre que tende a levar os outros a passeios aleatórios. É paradoxalmente altamente sociável, porém socialmente inepto. Apesar disso, ele está constantemente querendo conhecer novas pessoas e tenta fazer amizade com todos que ele encontra. Foi mencionado pelo Polar que Pardo escreve poemas em inglês (português na dublagem brasileira), além de ser um DJ e um beatboxer. Ele também possui um alter ego chamado ''Crowbar Jones'', que é a estrela de uma série de filmes de ação caseiros. Pardo vive roubando discretamente cestas de piquinique e é considerado mais esperto do que um urso qualquer (tirando seus irmãos). * '''[[Urso Panda|Panda]]''' é um panda-gigante. É o mais inseguro dos ursos, desenvolvimento um comportamento de "rainha do drama". Ele é muito dependente de atenção e não aguenta ficar um minuto longe de dispositivos tecnológicos como o seu celular,tanto que começa a surtar quando fica sem ele. No episódio ''Our Stuff'', da primeira temporada, Panda diz que o seu celular é “sua alma e vida em forma retangular”. Entre seus passatempos está acessar ''sites'' de namoro na internet (mostrando novamente sua carência por atenção) e assistir animes. Ele é vegetariano e alérgico a amendoim. Panda sempre se comporta em estilo cômico e sua cara e aparência fica parecida com a dos personagens de animes, dependendo de seus sentimentos e comportamentos. Seu apelido — frequentemente usado por Pardo —, é “Pan-pan”. * '''[[Polar]]''' (''Ice Bear,'' no áudio original) é um urso-polar. Ele é extremamente calmo, estoico e lacônico . Quando ele fala, e ele sempre se expressa na terceira pessoa, e diz seu nome antes de qualquer outra coisa. É multilíngue, tendo demonstrado falar coreano, francês, japonês (em ''Losing Ice'') e russo com fluência. Ele também é um chef experiente, dançarino, pianista, iniciante em robótica, soldador, poeta (ele escreve em francês) e um artista marcial misto (citado em ''Chloe'' como jiu-jitsu brasileiro, mas seu conjunto de habilidades está mais próximo do Taekwondo e do judô, com habilidades em Nunchaku, Shuriken e espadas). Polar é o mais inteligente dos ursos, possuindo seu próprio laboratório localizado dentro de sua geladeira. '''''Recorrentes''''' * '''[[Chloe Park]]''' é uma menina coreana-americana amiga de Pardo, Panda e Polar. Ela é uma criança prodígio e frequenta a Universidade de São Francisco. No episódio ''Chloe'', ela invade a caverna dos ursos com o intuito de estudá-los para uma apresentação da faculdade e, ao longo do caminho, acaba se tornando amiga deles. Ela não tem muitos amigos além dos ursos e tem dificuldade em se relacionar com seus colegas universitários muito mais velhos. * '''[[Nom-Nom|Nom Nom]]''' é um coala. É um grande rival dos ursos, sendo o antagonista principal da série. Embora seja considerado o “animal mais fofo da internet”, Nom Nom é arrogante, egocêntrico, manipulador e ávido por competições. Possui um forte sotaque australiano, fazendo referência ao seu país endêmico. * '''[[Charlie]]''' é um pé-grande que se hospeda dentro da casa dos ursos durante determinado tempo e que depois virou o melhor amigo deles. * '''[[Lucy]]''' é uma adolescente que trabalha em um supermercado e por quem Panda está muito apaixonado. * '''[[Lucy|Guarda Tabes]]''' é uma guarda florestal que também faz amizade com os ursos. '''''Enredo''''' '''''Ursos sem Curso''''' se passa em uma floresta da área da baía de São Francisco, na Califórnia, e acompanha os três irmãos ursos adotivos: Pardo, Panda e Polar. Ao mesmo tempo que lutam contra seus instintos e se esforçam para integrarem à sociedade humana, desenvolvimento comportamentos comuns aos humanos, como comprar comida, fazer amigos e postar vídeos na internet, embora suas tentativas quase sempre acabem de maneira cômica. Ocasionalmente, há episódios de flashback que relatam as aventuras dos ursos como filhotes tentando encontrar uma casa. Exemplos de episódios como esses são: ''The Road'', ''Pet Shop'', ''The Island'', ''Baby Bears on a Plane'' e ''$ 100''. Exitem dois episódios desse tipo focados em um único urso: ''Burrito'', sobre Pardo, e ''Yuri and the Bear'', sobre Polar. Um sobre Panda está em desenvolvimento. '''''Produção''''' A série foi criada pelo cartunista Daniel Chong, que já havia trabalhado como artista de história para a Pixar e a Illumination Entertainment. A série é baseada na ''webcomic'' ''The Three Bare Bears'' de Daniel Chong, que também apresentou os personagens identificados. Os quadradinhos foram publicados entre 2010 e 2011. A série de comédia é uma produção do Cartoon Network Studios, que desenvolveu o programa com Daniel Chong, como parte de seu programa de curtas. A série foi anunciada no ''upfront'' do canal, em 2014. De acordo com o cartunista Louie Zong, ele e Maddie Sharafian foram responsáveis pela revisão da história da série.